The present invention relates to a novel and useful dental wedge and former device which is used in conjunction with dental restoration techniques.
The treatment of interproximal cavities requires the dental practitioner to remove decayed enamel and dentin along the side or proximal wall of a tooth which is nested adjacent, and often contacts, healthy tooth. In general, a matrix band is placed around the tooth in order to confine the filling materials to the removed portion of the tooth which is to be filled. At this point, dental wedges are normally are used to spread adjacent teeth and to stabilize the matrix band. In addition, a dental separator ring may also be employed to apply pressure to further separate adjacent proximal teeth and to tighten the positioning of the dental matrix band, thus, augmenting the force applied by a dental wedge.
Unfortunately, in the past, wedges and dental separator rings have caused the collapse of the matrix band and created gaps between the matrix band and the tooth being restored. Collapse of the matrix band does not allow a proper formation or morphology of restorative material in the tooth. Gaps in the matrix band also permit restorative material to flow outside the confines of the matrix band creating a “flash”, which is highly undesirable. The latter problem is especially acute when composite material is used to create the dental restoration.
In the past, many structures have been proposed as dental wedges to aid in dental filling and restorative methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,035 describes a dental wedge formed by two flexible members, both of which are triangular in cross-section. The two members are connected to form a closed loop to fill the embrasures between adjacent teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,904 illustrates a dental matrix which is placed between the teeth and includes a web that fills the space between the teeth and side portions and that extends along the outer surfaces of the teeth at the lingual and buccal sides, thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,714 and 7,083,412 show dental wedges which include elongated members that are singly forced between adjacent teeth to separate the same. The members are triangular or circular in cross-sectional configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,070 and United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0089813 teach dental wedges which are formed into portions that interfit with respect to one another in order to separate teeth as a portion of a dental restorative system.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0118554 describes a system for separating teeth in preparation for a dental restoration that includes a pair of wedge elements that abut one another between the teeth.
United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0006400, 2008/0064002, 2008/0064003, 2008/0064004, 2008/0064009, 2008/0064012 show a dental wedge which utilizes a single piece member that is forced downwardly between adjacent teeth to separate the same. The single piece member includes a narrow middle section and a forked end portion which are separable to create a cavity for a dental ring.
A dental wedge device which is capable of positioning and efficiently sealing a dental matrix band for dental restorative work would be a notable advance in the field of dentistry.